vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:MAIDLOID/@comment-28055079-20170102044449/@comment-53539-20180830231425
Its because of her adult theme pretty much... I'll just say it and leave it as that, best to explain this and forget about it. People hate on anything pornographic as they feel in particular towards women it belittles them and reduces them to just sex toys for men. Particularly feminists, though to be quite blunt... There are a number of female run porn companies themselves and studios now. But it tends to be men exploiting women regardless even if she is willingly doing the stuff. (note; I go to a RPG club... most are men... You figure out, their ages range from 16-58 years old and honestly, you can smell the male nerd ego the moment the doors open and DnD books are pulled out. Some imagery of the nerd/geek culture is incorrect, but they ignore me because I'm "ugly" and not the typical woman they want... I did pick up my Boyfriend from here despite that so if you ever want a man... Go to a RPG, you'll be surprised the men other women toss away, there are occasionally gems among them. But always there is some wise crack making inappropriate jokes towards women...^_^'). But generally, most of the porn industries is about making women bow down to the male ego and is made for horny teens and adults. Not saying females don't watch this stuff but... ITs really cliched. And particularly religious groups will opening attack the trade. At the same time, even in the legal side of the industry there are woman being exploited and blackmailed and often... Once you get into the industry there is no other job you can take once people and employers find out what you've done. They target a lot of young students at college too who are broke and desperate for money. And worst, is still, if you are raped and filmed or anything like that, and the court of law finds out you've done porn videos before then, that will be used against you by your rapist's lawyers. This is very unjust, yes, but people can often hate the porn industry because of it even if they are into this stuff. Many of the freelance stuff in particular, is exploited and blackmailed women. There is a entire black market industry even in America wherein young women, particular attractive blondes are just pulled off the street, stuck into a van and never seen again. If they are, its in casinos and other places and thats because their too old for porn videos. And this is not baring in mind some men who get a wife will then use said wife as an object to rent out to mates, film in porns, etc, because the shackle of marriage binds that woman and can prevent her escaping her husband. Basically, the husband (or similarily boyfriends and controlling "friends" can fillt his role too) is a pimp. Basically, there are a lot of pigs out there. So because she touches on adult themes, there is bound to be some hate surrounding her even if its just to do with religious people hating on her or feminists. To be honest... I'd rather people waste time on a made up character as sad as that is because I know that all of this goes on in the sex industry. And to be honest, for every cartoon character made to fill certain roles, is one less woman who will hopefully be spared from being exploited for this instead. Thats as "feminist" as I get myself and thats only because I know adults who've been in bad situations, otherwise I know there is no point in being against this industry because for every woman you "rescue" they just get another to fill her. Too many students who have no money and are desperate. :-?